


Feed

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Erotic Horror, Exploitation Piece, Guro, Halloween, M/M, Necrophilia, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Trashy Porn, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: During a zombie outbreak on the Enterprise, Lore keeps watch over Patient Zero as Data and Dr. Crusher try to get to the medical bay. Written for Halloween 2017.





	Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this because it was so much fun to write. Happy Holidays y'all.

## Lore/Zombie!Maddox erotic horror/guro

I work nights, so Halloween ain’t over yet. with sum socket-luv for [@iguana-sneeze](https://tmblr.co/mpq72hI1Fa6ic7_KK4vyaPA) because Halloween in SE ain’t till the weekend (wow some humans are s m a r t, they made Halloween work better!) also with help from [@szechuan-dipping-sauce](https://tmblr.co/mHfAzcujj7d_fsJJgMh0vHw)

**trigger/nausea warning.**

* * *

Data looked up from his desk as Lore squeezed into the door, pulling Dr. Crusher in after him. She collapsed onto the floor with a yelp as the door shut behind him, a rotting arm reaching after her. Lore grabbed it by its wrist and snapped it off at the elbow, squeezed the door shut and ordered it locked.

She turned to look up at him. Covered in blood, he tossed the arm and his makeshift stake onto the floor next to Crusher, grinning madly.

“Doctor,” Data said, walking around his terminal to help her up. “The bridge is secured. I just spoke with Commander Riker. The power to the turbolifts has been cut.”

“Yes, I know.” She pulled her tricorder from her pocket. “That’s why it took us so long. Where’s Patient Zero?”

Lore pushed past her and led the way upstairs to the lab. “Up here.” Sticking his tongue out to wipe the blood from it, he smirked at the doctor. “He’s been secured too.”

“Oh my God.”  


He was still fresh, blood still red except for rust colored streaks that ran from an empty eye socket and the swaths of drying blood that nearly blanketed the uniform top.

It was subdued before she opened her mouth, chained by the neck to the bulkhead, groaning as it pulled against the chain around its throat, smearing the large pools of blood underneath it all around on the floor.

Its jaw was completely missing, exposing the upper teeth, flapping tongue and the top of the esophagus; the pink and yellow fatty tissues that surrounded muscle still dripping red.

Data and Lore’s presence did not seem to have any affect on it at first, but as Lore moved closer, it gurgled–almost like a whine, its one bloodied eye looking up at the android wildly. It tried to scoot back from him with its wrist stumps until the android had it backed into a bulkhead, trailing blood along the way.

The slender frame, the teal Starfleet colors, the black hair–

“It’s Commander Maddox.”  


It happened so quickly the second it caught a whiff of her. The former cyberneticist lurched forward at the doctor, shrieking, with one gory stump outstretched. Lore pushed back against its shoulders, but the fear it seemed to have of him evaporated with the smell of live prey in its presence. It pushed against the android fruitlessly. She faltered only slightly, swallowing, but unable to hide the fear in her voice.

“He’s hungry,” Lore laughed. Beverly realized that she hadn’t witnessed a single moment since this whole mess began that Lore _wasn’t_  smiling.  


“His hands–”  


“A necessary precaution, I am sure you will agree, Doctor,” Data said as he joined his brother in restraining it. It screamed loudly, as if it could still feel pain and anger. Gobs of blood trickled from its throat and onto the floor.

“Doctor,” Lore said. “Hurry up.”  


It didn’t take long to collect the spinal tissue samples, although she had to be careful not to disturb the gray matter hanging from the back of the commander’s head.

“The infection site?”  


“Here,” Data said, indicating Maddox’s empty left eye socket. The androids each held a shoulder as she swabbed the inside of the socket. Lore shushed it, gently running a hand through its hair. She could spare no mind to him but a quick, hard glance. “I believe he was involved in a project that was meant to give humans biomechanical compatibility with nanotechnology. Necrosis of the optic nerve was the first symptom. ”

“He ran it on himself,” Crusher shook her head. “Sick man.”  


The thing roared at her, its tongue flapping in her direction.

She jumped back, closing her sample kit. “Maybe you should tear that thing out.”  


Now that she was farther away from it, it struggled against the chain so hard that it whipped its neck back, which startled it, but didn’t stop it.

Another shriek, more pulling, and both Lore and Data heard the sound of sinew snapping.

“He’s going to tear himself apart!” Lore pushed Data away toward Crusher.   


“Well we can’t have that, can we?” She said sarcastically.  


“Doctor, I will escort you back to the medical lab. Lore–”  


Just then, the howling creature pulled so hard toward the human that they heard the bulkhead creak. Lore used his body to press into the specimen, trapping it between himself and the bulkhead. It could do nothing but squirm against Lore, reaching out toward her with its amputated forearms.

“Just _go!”_  


* * *

With the only potential snack it had come in close contact since turning long gone, the thing writhed in Lore’s impassible metal arms, moaning loudly from hunger and smearing its ever softening meat all over his clothes. It was like it was trying to get away; not just from the chains, but from Lore too. Lore went on shushing it mockingly, humming human lullabies, pressing his lips to its temple, sliding his tongue inside the fleshy lining of its eye socket.

He let go of the creature when he was sure that it would do no more damage to itself, and stood over it. When it shook its head wildly and moved back, he caught it by its neck with one hand, and undid his fly with the other.

“Bet you thought you’d be doing _this_  to me and my brother…” He placed one thumb in and out of its open esophagus, and spat harshly: directly into its empty socket. “Didn’t you.”  


_This_ Maddox had no taste for inorganic flesh. It seemed bewildered as Lore pulled its tongue out toward him, down, and slid his cock into its throat, holding it firm by a vice grip on the back of his neck.

With its throat filled, the gurgling turned into something more familiar; the actual sound of Maddox choking–or trying to choke–in protest. The stumps came up and slid against Lore’s pants. He could imagine the commander’s hands gripping the fabric, the missing eye reappearing to plead mercy with its damaged twin. He leaned back so that he could see his cock pumping into the throat through the hole in its jugular. He liked that. 

He wanted to know more about what dead flesh felt like.

When he pulled out, the thing looked up at him, gurgling pitching up into a shriek. What would Maddox be saying now? _Don’t? Please? No more?_

He pulled the zipper down on its back like he would have for any lover. 

No need for lubricant. As it tried to crawl away from him, Lore lined his bloody cock up with the former commander’s unsullied ass and drove himself deep into it.

It wailed the whole time, sputtering up blood and bile. 

It was cold. Tighter as he worked in deeper, not loosening so easily. Dark red, viscous blood seeping from the hole, coating Lore in a lovely sheen that matched his gold skin.

Every time it tried to crawl away, Lore pulled viciously on its hips, making it flush with his skin, eliciting a deep groan from it.

It clawed at the floor, shredding more flesh off of its bones, and then it clawed at the tips of Data’s shoes when they appeared, as if begging him to intervene.

Data, filthy and with blood and grey matter streaking his face, ignored the creature. He stood and watched as his brother fucked it, remaining outwardly stoic as Lore looked up from the reanimated corpse, made eye contact with his brother, and gave him a mock smooch.

They both said nothing as Lore came loudly into the creature, very visibly affected by his experience. Perhaps one of the strongest orgasms of his life. 

He let go of the thing, pushing it forward onto the floor where it groaned at Data’s feet. Only then did he look down at it for a second.

“Lore,” Data said, finally, his voice quiet, but intent on conveying an urgent purpose. “It has been twenty-six hours since the outbreak.” The thing squirmed. Uncharacteristically, Data shoved the former commander away by the tip of his boot and walked around it to approach Lore, who was cleaning himself off with Maddox’s dirty uniform.

“We need to relieve both the bridge crew and medical.”  


“Alright,” Lore said, unwittingly smearing blood around his face. He tossed it onto the ground and made for the door. “I’ll take the medical bay, then?”  


Data followed him, both brothers suddenly in mission capable mode. “Affirmative.”

“How long until Crusher makes the vaccine?”  


“Perhaps another twelve hours,” Data said, picking up Lore’s stake and handing it to him. He prepared to open the door. “That is why you are needed there.”  


“Shame,” Lore said wickedly, readying himself and his weapon. “I was just beginning to like it here.”  


He gave his brother a nod, and they pried open the door.


End file.
